Wicked Interview With Wicked Characters!
by Mudd123
Summary: These characters are from the last chapter of Nia's interview. This is in the Musical universe but has some references from the Book universe.
1. Episode 1

"Where could she be?" Elphaba wondered aloud, pacing. "Fiyero! Get off of me! We have to look-!"

"Presentable. I know." Glinda finished for her friend, looking in her tiny mirror and putting on lipstick.

"I'll be glad if she doesn't come! She scares me!" Fiyero cowered, clinging to Elphaba for dear life.

"Fiyero!" Elphaba scolded. "That's not a nice thing to say! And stop cowering like the cowardly lion!"

"HERE I AM!" Mudd screamed as she ran up to Elphaba and tackled her with a bear hug.

"Hi!" Elphaba said, surprised.

"Sorry I'm late!" Mudd apologized. "Did you save the date for my mom's wedding?"

"Yup!" Glinda chirped, pulling out a calender. "Right here!"

"Good! Thanks! And something special for all of you..." Mudd replied, snapping her fingers and handing all of them an invitation to her parents' wedding.

"OHHHHHHH! THEY'RE SO PRETTTTTYYYYYY!" Glinda squealed.

"Ok. We're getting off track." Mudd said. "Melena, Oscar. Hello!"

"Hi!" Melena greeted back.

"Alright! That's the greeting! And-"

"HEY! YOU FORGOT ME!" Said Fishie and Dorothy.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't mean to do that!" Mudd said sarcastically. "But HI Fishie and Dorothy and Dodo!"

"MY NAME IS NOT FISHIE!"

"His name is Toto!"

"1. Your name is Fishie. Its Fishie because Me and Nia said so. 2. I don't give a crap what your dogs name is. Ok? Ok." Mudd retorted.

"Ok... Lets start this thing over... Hi everyone, I'm (so tempted to say Olaf) Mudd! And (I like warm pancakes) this is Season 1 of The Wicked Interview With Wicked Characters! (From Nia's Show!)"

"Now... Lets get set up with the chairs..." Mudd said, poofing up a chair for everyone's favorite color. Fiyero had crawled under Glinda's fluffy pink chair and wouldn't come out.

"Wow," Mudd complimented. "I'm surprised that he can even fit under there! Oh and I forgot!" Another poof and there was a cheering, roaring crowd.

"Alright! We've already got our first review! Its from_ Doglover645_! Welcome to the show! _Aw great start! Okay...dares...dares..._

_Glinda: slap the Fish, REALLY HARD._

_Elphaba: take a selfie with your friends._

_ Fiyero: we must sacrifice a pair of tight white pants. BONFIRE TIME!_  
><em> Morrible (aka the Fish): take off all your makeup. Then put on a dress selected by Glinda, allow Elphaba to chose whatever spell from the Grimmerie and cast it on you, and Fiyero...here's a frying pan. You know what to do (hit the fish). ;)<em>

_ This looks interesting! Update soon!_

Mudd finished with a smile. "I like this review! You guys know what to do! Alright Glinda, slap Fishy REAL hard. Like how you slapped Elphie in that catfight scene... on top of where Nessa was squished! (Sorry Nessa! No offence!)"

"None taken," Nessa said.

"Good! Now Glinda, have you slapped the fish yet?"

Glinda got up, walked over to Fishie, and slapped her so hard that Glinda's hand started to hurt. "That was worth it!" Glinda said through clenched teeth.

"AWESOME!" Mudd roared. "Now, Fishe, take off all of your makeup, put on a dress selected by Glin (though I admit, none of them would probably look good on you), let Elphie cast whatever spell she wants in Grimmerie on you, and let Fifi wack you with a frying pan."

"I would never!" Fishie opposed, while putting on more makeup.

"We probably don't even know where she puts all of her makeup!" Mudd whispered to Fiyero (he had come out from under the chair), Glinda, Melena, Oscar, Nessa, Boq (now human), and (everyone's personal favorite) Elphaba. "Does she put these things in her bag? Like she has too much makeup on as it is! Do you think that she puts makeup _on_ her bag?" They all snickered.

"Can you believe that that horrible excuse for a father and a human being is still here? I can't! In fact lets ask him (while you guys are giving Fishie her 'makeover')! Frexpar whatever-your-middle-name-is Thropp (the horrible excuse for a human being and father), why are you here?"

"Because I'm apart of the Wicked cast. And-" Frex started.

"You called poor Elphie a sin, and an 'it' when he was freakin' BORN! I would've embraced the fact that she was green and that she had powers! I would raise her and love her like a father should!" Mudd retorted, tears brimming her eyes. The crowd awed. "You will never learn Frexpar Thropp. Never."

"DONE!" Glinda said "She still looks as ugly as she did before but... Oh... wait... what's going on?"

Frex stomped over to Mudd and slapped her across the cheek. The crowd gasped.

Mudd cackled. "Feel better?"

"Yes I do!" Frex fumed.

"Great! 'Cause so do I!" Mudd retorted, punching Frex in the face. Her bun had come undone and there were pieces of hair sticking to her face. The cheek that Frex slapped had a bright red hand-print on it. Frex now had a bloody nose and a bloody lip.

"STOP!" Elphaba roared, her magic pulling the two apart before things could get real. But Frex resisted the magic, ran over and punched Mudd right back. Her nose was now broken.

"I SAID STOP!" Elphaba screamed, shoving Frex away with her magic. Everyone was more concerned about Mudd than about Frex.

"I'll take her out back." Melena said.

"I'll come!" Elphaba said.

_Out back..._

"That big fat pain in the ass..." Mudd grumbled, leaning on the wall outside, wiping the blood from her nose. "Bastard... If only I had a sword..."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one!" Elphaba chuckled.

"Elphaba!" Melena scolded, looking horrified.

"What? Its true!" Elphaba shrugged, defending herself.

"Tell Glinda to end today's episode. Oh! And i forgot! Elphie you have to take a selfie with your friends and Fifi needs to burn a pair of his tight white pants. BONFIRE TIME!" Mudd continued from the episode.

"I'll make sure to do that." Elphaba replied.

"And guys, thank you. For taking me outside before I punched the crap out of Frex. Every bone in his body would've been broken. Oh i just wanna see him crippled on the floor!"

"Dude, a bit too violent, don't you think?" Someone said from the door. Fiyero was standing in the door frame.

"How long were you there?" Elphaba asked alarmed (she was worried that he had heard that he had had to burn his tight white pants).

"OH!" Mudd yelled at Fiyero. "We still need to talk! Now sit. Now. Close the door behind you and then sit."

Fiyero hesitated, but complied.

"Now," Mudd started, poofing up a copy of the book _Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West _for Melena, Elphaba, and Fiyero. "Now read this chapter." She made the pages flip to Part 3 Chapter 1. "What are you waiting for? Read! Now!"

_Inside..._

"Alright that's it for today's episode!" Glinda said cheerfully. "Mudd was right! The Fish does look even uglier in the stuff I chose out for her! See you next time! BYE BYE!"

**I would like to thank Doglover645.**


	2. Episode 2

"Ok! We're back to the show!" Mudd said, her nose fixed.

"I am still horrified at what you made me read!" Fiyero said stiffly. Fiyero, Melena, and Elphaba were sitting stiffly in their chairs. Elphaba had moved as close to Glinda as she could, not wanting to sit next to her husband.

"Now you know why I wanted to talk to you!" Mudd retorted. "Anyway! We have our first reviewer today! Its frooooommm... NIA!"

"HI NIA!" Glinda squealed.

"Alright! Nia!" Mudd squealed at the same time. "Ok. Back to reality. Here's what she has to say: _LOL! I love this! Yay! And they're going to your mom's wedding! Now, questions and dares:  
>Elphaba, what is your favorite animal (or Animal)?<br>Fiyero, what were you thinking while you saw Elphaba dancing at the Ozdust for the first time?  
>Glinda, here's a pink cupcake for you! Enjoy! *Hands you pink cupcake*<br>Nessa, I like you. Well... first act you, at least. Second act you... well, we'll_ _talk._  
><em>Biq<em>-"

"Boq! My name is Boq!" Biq interrupted.

"NOBODY INTERUPTS ME, BIQ!" Mudd roared. "Good. Moving on: _Now_,_ what you did to Nessa wasn't nice. You could have been friends. But no, you just /had/ to go and confess your love to Glinda.  
>Okay, that's all for now. Nia is out! Peace! *Disappears in cloud of pink, sparkly dust<em>_*_"

"I-I have no idea... I think that my favorite Animal would be a Goat! Or a Monkey... You see! I don't know!"

"Ok. Fiyero?"

"Well, at first I was thinking, 'Oh who is that walking cabbage?', but then I thought, 'Wow! That walking cabbage is beautiful!'," Fiyero replied. The crowd booed and then awed. He walked over to Elphaba (who had tears brimming in her eyes) and hugged her.

"You didn't think I was beautiful?" Glinda scoffed.

"Of course I did Glin! I just couldn't take my eyes off of the both of you! Hehe..." Fiyero chuckled nervously. "Look... girls... I don't know how to explain my feelings! Ok? Glin, don't you remember calling men a completely different species and that they couldn't express their feelings well, right? That may be true about men in general! Haha!"

"OOOOHHHH! Pink cupcake! I LOVE PINK CUPCAKES!" Glinda squealed after giving Fiyero a death stare that would've knocked every teacher out of the ball park.

"I have no idea if that was a compliment or an insult!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Compliment. Moving on, Biq." Mudd replied.

"Boq."

"Biq."

"Boq!"

"Biq!"

"Boq!"

"BIQ IS YOUR NAME AND THAT IS FINAL!" Mudd and Glinda screamed in his face. They looked at each other and high fived.

"Go on Biq," Mudd said finally.

"Fine!" Biq grumbled. "She was the reason I turned to tin anyways! And I only asked her to the Ozdust Ballroom because Glinda told me that if I did, I would be her hero!"

"I only said that to make you stop stalking me!" Glinda spat.

Biq didn't say anything.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Someone screamed(like Glinda) from backstage. Aparently it was Rainy (Elphaba and Fiyero's daughter). "SPPPPPPPIIIIIIIDDDDDDDEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR! SAVE ME FROM THE SPIDER!" She came running on-stage and leaped into Mudd's lap, clutching her for dear life. "SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVEEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEEEE!" She screamed into Mudd's ear.

"AM I TALKING LOUDER THAN I USUALLY WOULD?" Mudd screamed back, her ears aching.

"YES! But, I have a Grimmerie spell for that!" Elphaba yelled over all the noise.

"M'KAY!" Mudd yelled back to her.

Elphie chanted something in Grimmerie and Mudd's ears were back to normal..

"Thanks Elphie!" Mudd said appreciatively, giving her favorite green witch a quick hug, which was hard because Elphie and Fifi's daughter was still clinging onto Mudd for dear life.

"Ok! Next reviwer! But before that! Rainy! Get off of me!"

"No!" Rainy refused. "Not until you get the spider away from me!"

"Fine!" Mudd sighed, walking back stage. There was a scream and a wack and then another scream and then a couple more wacks. Then there was silence. Mudd came out from back stage with her shirt disheveled, and with her looking disoriented. She snapped her fingers and she looked fine again.

"Its gone! But there's a huge stain in... Ya know what... I'm just not gonna continue with the sentence I just started. Alright! Next review! **terahteapot**! Yay! Terah!" Mudd yelled, letting out a high pitched squeal that beat Glinda's loudest squeal. Glinda clapped. "Sorry! I have to conceal my inner Galinda! Alright! Moving on! Terah says, _Lol so funny! I wanna co-host... Elphie needs to hug me and let me wear her hat. Glinda needs to Galindafy me. Fiyero needs to kiss my cheek. The rest of you can just...be there._" Mudd ended with a smirk at what Fiyero had to do. "First, i have to video tape this, Fiyero, kiss Terah's cheek."_  
><em>

"What? No!"

"What? Yes!" Mudd retorted. "Look, I wanna get this episode over and done with, so then I can GET SOME SLEEP! And finish my homework. So... get this over and done with, or else I'm gonna go all Elphie on you."

Fiyero cringed. "Ok..."

Terah jumped onstage and bent over, waiting patiently for her kiss.

Fiyero looked from Elphaba to Terah and then kissed her cheek. The girl skipped happily around and jumped up and down. Then sat in front of Glinda and said, "Now, GALINDAFY ME."

"Gladly!" Glinda replied, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

The was a big poof of pink sparkles and pink rainbows. Then, Terah magically (suddenly) looked like a mix between Glinda and Elphaba. She had the frok... and the pink flower... and the blonde hair... **(Terah, I know that you don't have blonde hair from all of the stories i've read, but I'm making Glinda Galindafy you... so you need to be blonde)** "YAY!" The bubbly blonde squealed" YOU LOOK LIKE ME! But you look like Elphie... but you look like me!"

"Wow! That's MAJOR Galindafying!" Mudd laughed. Terah gave her a smile and skipped back to her seat in the audience.

"Oh! and Terah! You can co-host next episode!" Mudd called to her.

"Thanks Mudd!" Terah called back.

Mudd nodded her head in triumph. "Now! I had a letter that I wrote to you Glinda and I would like you to have it and read it and answer the questions in it,"

"What?" Glinda asked brainlessly.

Mudd sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Nvermind. I'll give it to you during the break. That's it for today guys! Please review and enjoy! (No seriously! I NEED REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS SHOW!) I you wanna co-host (and put reviews) then REVIEW! Brainless solution don't you think?"

**I would like to thank terahteapot. Please put your reviews and corrections!**


	3. Episode 3

Everyone was sleeping onstage when the lights turned on. The audience gasped and then tried to conceal their clapping. **(You'll know why in a minute.)** Mudd was the first to get up. She got up off of the couch, yawned, stretched and then walked into her dressing room/actual to take a shower.

_In Mudd's dressing room/actual room…_

Mudd got ready to brush her teeth and take a shower. The girl got undressed then realized that she forgot her towel. She put her shorts back on and walked out to her room **(It's across the hall)**. She quickly grabbed her towel and walked back to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She was still half asleep. Mudd groggily grabbed her toothbrush and toothpaste. She looked in the mirror (like she always does) and started to brush her teeth. "PFFFFFFOOOOOOO!" She spit out her toothbrush (and toothpaste) and squealed with joy.

_Onstage…_

There was a loud squeal and everyone awoke with a start.

"Elphie! Don't dye my hair black!" Glinda screamed, awaking from her dream. "Oh…" she said more calmly, realizing where she was.

"You have dreams of me dying your hair BLACK?" Elphaba asked, amused but confused. "More importantly, what was that squeal?"

Their questions were answered. A blur of green came running and squealing happily.

"I'MGREENI'MGREENI'MGREEN!" Mudd squealed so loud that what she said was all mashed into one word.

"First of all, stop jumping around, and second of all, what did you say?" Frex muttered angrily and groggily.

"First of all, GTFO my show," Everyone laughed. "Second of all, no thank you. You would start to abuse me like you did Elphaba. No offence Elphie."

"None taken," Elphaba replied.

"And third of all, I. AM. GREEN," Mudd finally stopped jumping around to let everyone get a good look at her. She indeed was green. The audience started clapping

"Elphie, give me your Grimmerie," Mudd demanded.

"What? Why?" Elphaba asked surprised at such a demand.

"I want to try something! Just give it to me! Oh and Fiyero! Give me your pants,"

Everyone looked horrified. "I'm serious!" Mudd yelled "Quite serious indeed! Grrrrrr! Do i have to do EVERYTHING MYSELF?!" Mudd poofed up a pair of Fiyero's tight tan pants and a bonefire. "Elphie! You didn't tell him that he had to burn his pants?"

Elphaba shook her head in reply. "Well!" Mudd said, giving a murderous smile. "Why don't we see how he takes it shall we?"

"NO!" Fiyero screams. "YOU. SHALL NOT BURN. MY FAVORITE PANTS!" Mudd walks calmly over to her desk, opens her drawer, and pulls out a gun. She checks if it's loaded (which it is) and points it at Fiyero's pants. "Would you rather me shoot them repeaditly, and not repair them? Or would you rather me burn them and be able to repair them?"

"BURN THEM BURN THEM BURN THEM!" Fiyero screamed again.

"That's what I thought," Mudd goes to put the gun away, but decides against it. She pops up a holster. "Just in case," she says, putting the gun in the holster. "Alright! I now present..."

"Before you now present our co-host, PUT. SOME. CLOTHES. ON. PLEASE!" Elphaba exclaims.

Mudd scoffs. "I would like to show off my green skin!"

"Yes, and so do I. But I don't go walking around undressed!" Elphaba retorted, blushing as she did so.

"I'm not undressed! I have on shorts."

"You don't have a shirt."

"So? That's only a _fraction_ of being undressed!"

"You are only wearing shorts."

"Pajamas!"

"You aren't wearing actual clothing!"

"Pajamas are clothing!" Mudd screamed, her magic wind lashing at her already undone hair.

"THEY ARE NOT! NOW PUT ON SOME ACTUAL CLOTHING BEFORE I MAKE GLINDA GALINDIFY YOU!" Elphaba screamed, making her magic wind lash at both of them.

"No!" Mudd wimpered. "Please! Don't make Glinda Galindify me!"

"Then put on some jeans and a sweatshirt. NOW." Elphaba seethed as the wind stopped.

"Ok..." Mudd snapped her fingers and Mudd was wearing jeans and a grey Old Navy sweatshirt. "No... this doesn't fit the green skin..." The girl anapped her fingers again and suddenly, she was in Regina's **(Once Upon A Time fans, UNITE!)** black dress that **(spoiler alert if you haven't seen the beginning and middle of season 3. DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PART IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE END AND THE MIDDLE OF SEASON 3)** Zelena (The Wicked Witch of the West and Regina's sister) had tried on. "Much better!" Mudd exclaimed with joy. "And, I have Elphie's powers! Oh and Glinda! I never gave you the letter that i wrote to you in my reading notebook! My ELA teacher just gave it back to me today! I have a couple questions for you before you read this letter. Why do you want to have a kid so badly?"

"What?" Glinda asked in confusion.

"I mean, you were just like, 'Are we gonna...' and then Sir Chuffery was just like 'Not today my dear Glinda' and then you were just like 'Crap!' and so i'm wondering..."

"Who's Sir Chuffery?" Glinda asked, a bit horrified at what Mudd had just told her.

"You need to take a chill pill man! You can't just go around..."

"That's enough with this, very inappropriate conversation!" Someone yelled while entering the stage. It was Terah.

"Oh! Hi Terah!" Glinda yelled, glad to be out of the conversation. "Thanks for saving me!" she whispers.

"You're welcome!" Terah whispers back. "Alright! our first reviewer is... **Doglover645**! Yay! Ok. She says, _What about me? I was the first reviewer and I had a bunch of funny dares! :(_"

"Oh trust me!" Mudd yells to Julia in the audience. "You will TOTALLY get a chance to co-host! And by the way! Anyone who reviews can co-host if they would like to (I'll probably have everyone who watches this show on her to co-host)!" The audience cheers.

Terah clears her throat. "Ok, the next one is from... again, **Doglover645**! _Well...there's one dare...the rest? *puppy dog eyes* Update soon!_" Terah finishes with a smile. "Oh and by the way, what was her dare again?"

"To burn the tight Fiyero pants."

"I still haven't forgiven you for that!" Fiyero pouts.

"And I don't care!"

"And you haven't gotten me a new pair yet either! I'm not your friend anymore!" Fiyero yells like a child.


End file.
